disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year to You Too!
'New Year to You Too! '''is the 14th episode of Season 7. Summary The Octonauts and their friends prepare for the new year until Kwazii finds a spacecraft land on the beach and meets a boy named Miles and his family. Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where Kwazii and Jake are surfing. After they are done, Kwazii reminds Jake that today is New Year's Eve, and that they promised Sofia that they would help her finish decorating her palace. Jake says that they can go over there after they have gotten a small snack from the snack shack because he is hungry. They put their surfboards down in the sand and go to the snack shack. After they were done with their snacks, they start to walk down out of Starlight Beach when Kwazii feels like they forgot something. He thinks that its nothing and the two go to Sofia's castle. After a while, Sofia says that she wants to treat the boys to a snack at Cupcake Magic. Kwazii and Jake agree and they start walking around Disney Junior Town to the store. Then, Kwazii remembers what he thought he forgot earlier: they forgot their surfboards! Jake asks Sofia if she wants to come with them to get the surfboards. Sofia says yes and that they can finish decorating later. As the trio walked down to Starlight Beach, they noticed that the sky was growing darker. Sofia says that they will have to go back to Disney Junior Town soon because the New Year's party is happening on the streets this year and everyone is invited. Kwazii and Jake agree and out of nowhere comes a huge BAM! The force of the explosion knocks the three down and as they stand up again, Sofia asks what that noise was. Kwazii says that they should find out to see if anyone's hurt. The three walk about a mile down the beach and come across what seems to be a huge spaceship! Captain Jake wonders how it got here when the door of the spaceship opens and a girl with auburn hair and green eyes comes out. The girl staggers for a moment, then flops down on the sand. After she falls, a man and a woman come out rubbing their heads and are followed by a boy and a robot ostrich. The woman spots Kwazii, Jake, and Sofia and introduces herself as Captain Phoebe Callisto. The man's name is Leo Callisto, the girl's name is Loretta Callisto, and the boy's name is Miles Callisto. Loretta then rubs her head and asks what and where they are, and Kwazii says that they are on Disney Junior Island. Song(s) * What is Love Characters * Trivia * Miles, Loretta, and their parents make their debut in this episode. * Miles narrates an episode’s title for the first time. * Miles, Loretta, and MERC become new members of the Disney Junior Club. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:New Year Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Shellington Sea Otter Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Inkling Category:Episodes focusing on Tunip Category:Family